


Excuses

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Lifestyles, Based on NEX7's Excuses if it isn't obvious yet lol, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: I can make more excuses but I only have one goal





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Excuses repeatedly for a better reading experience ;)
> 
> I'm publishing my WIPs since I'm trying to finish all of them before 2018 ends :">
> 
> And no, I haven't abandoned ALAF. I'm just taking a break from it because I want to write ChengStin in different AUs :D
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

There it goes again. His heart hammering uncontrollably as he watches him laughing. He doesn’t remember what he was laughing about because all he can process is how beautiful he looks like and how soothing his laughter is. 

“You okay, Cheng?” Justin asked that effectively pulled him out of his reverie. Chengcheng blinks twice before nodding. “What were you thinking? You seem to be deep in your thoughts.” 

 _You._ _Your laugh. How beautiful you are._ Chengcheng wanted to say but he resorts to a dismissive shake of his head. “Nothing that matters.” Justin squints at him but didn’t ask any further. 

Chengcheng subtly exhales as Justin went on about the new game he found. Three minutes in and Chengcheng is already spacing out again. It’s not because he’s bored but more on Justin’s presence bringing him serenity. 

It has always been like this ever since he admitted his feelings for Justin a month ago. Admitted because he knew deep inside Justin had always been more than a best friend to him but he was a coward to accept it back then. 

Now, though, he’s been thinking about confessing to Justin soon. Chengcheng knows there’s a chance it might ruin their friendship but he doesn’t know if he can still control himself if he won’t confess soon. 

His feelings for Justin are already way too strong to ignore and controlling himself from spilling it out of nowhere is also getting hard for him. He’s also kind of afraid Justin might hear his loud heartbeat whenever it’s just the two of them. 

So when Justin hugs him after he walked him home, Chengcheng decides he’s going to subtly show Justin he’s special to him. He doesn’t want to confess without making sure Justin knows he _really_ likes him. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

That night Chengcheng dreams of Justin’s charming smile and heavenly laugh; he dreams of holding Justin’s hand and wrapping him in his arms. So the first thing he does when he woke up is send Justin a message.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/jL45vGK)

[ ](https://ibb.co/P5mfDSJ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/vx037Lg)

[ ](https://ibb.co/YRrtL6W)

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Chengcheng pushes the doorbell with one hand while the other carries Justin’s breakfast. Only a minute passed before he sees Justin walking out of the house. “Good morning, sleepyhead!” he greets with a smile.

“Good morning to you as well! Is that my breakfast?” Justin responded as he closes the gate behind him. “ _Our_ breakfast, Stin. I haven’t eaten yet.” Chengcheng answered as they started walking. The former tilted his head. “Why?” 

Chengcheng nonchalantly shrugs. “I want to eat with you. Is that wrong?” Justin lightly blushes but he masked it with a scoff. “Stop being sappy and give me something to eat please. I’m hungry.” 

With a light chuckle, Chengcheng hands him a bagel. Justin immediately took a big bite. “Slow down, Stin. I still have one more for you.” Justin only gave him thumbs up. Chengcheng shakes his head with a fond smile as he also started eating. 

They finished their breakfast quietly and they’re now alternating drinking the warm milk Chengcheng prepared on a tumbler. It was Justin’s turn when the older thought of something. 

Justin instantly pauses and turns to him. “Are you holding my hand?” he confusedly asked. Chengcheng only nodded that made the younger squint at him. “And why?” he arches a challenging eyebrow. 

“We’re best friends and best friends are comfortable with each other. So holding hands is a normal thing.” Chengcheng retorted then quickly adds with a sad tone. “Why? Aren’t you comfortable?” 

Justin shakes his head with a smile. “Nope. It’s just sudden.” then he continued walking as if nothing happened yet he didn’t pull his hand away. Chengcheng can only smile to himself all the way to the academy. 

 _Truth be told, Justin knows Chengcheng likes him (he isn’t that subtle at all) and it’s not like it’s a bad thing because he likes him too._  

They were still holding hands when they reached the academy up until Chengcheng walks Justin to his class. He bids him with a squeeze on his hand and a blinding grin that the younger happily reciprocated. 

When lunch break came, Chengcheng meets Justin at the cafeteria entrance. “Go find our friends. I’ll buy you lunch.” the latter weirdly looks at him and he only grins. “I know you won’t say no to free lunch, Stin.” 

“Of course! But you’re acting _really_ different since this morning.” Justin commented. Chengcheng then shyly smiled as he mutters under his breath. “Things are about to change. I hope you’re ready.” 

Before Justin can respond, Chengcheng is already walking towards the food area. Leaving the younger confused yet with a small smile on his face. Justin fondly shakes his head before walking to where their friends are sitting. 

Justin was talking to Linong when Chengcheng sat beside him and placed a plate in front of him. The smell instantly caught his attention and his eyes widened. “How did you know I was craving for mac n cheese?” he asked in bewilderment. 

Chengcheng only smirked before biting on his burger. Justin pouted but didn’t probe further. _It’s probably because he knows me so well. Sometimes more than I know myself._ Justin thinks as he also started eating.

After finishing their lunch, Chengcheng walks him back to his classroom wordlessly. Justin finds the situation confusing yet amusing. He didn’t know what got into Chengcheng but he isn’t one to complain.

When he found Chengcheng waiting outside after his last class, Justin couldn’t stop the butterflies flying inside him yet he made sure to casually approach him. “Your class finished early?” the older only nodded in response. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Justin asked just to be sure. He didn’t want to assume things though it’s pretty obvious. He thinks he saw a faint blush on Chengcheng’s cheek before he looked away and started walking. 

“I always wait for you, Stin. This isn’t new.” Chengcheng tried to sound sarcastic yet he failed when he heard Justin’s suppressed giggle behind him. “Yeah but this is the first time you waited _outside_ my classroom.”

Chengcheng feels himself blushing so he cleared his throat. “Well, you just have to get used to it since it’s going to be that way from now on.” then he turned to Justin and grabbed his hand. “You walk too slow, Stin.” he quickly reasoned out. 

Justin laughs then. “I didn’t say anything. Stop being defensive, Cheng.” he teased and he laughs again when Chengcheng profusely blushes. “S-stop l-laughing!” the older whined with a pout. 

Justin raises his free hand in mock surrender. “Alright. Sorry. You’re cute when you blush.” he replied with a cheeky grin. Chengcheng once again blushes hard and he grumbles incoherently that Justin finds endearing. 

When Chengcheng stopped grumbling, they went back to their usual banter all the way to Justin’s house. “Thank you for today, Cheng. I don’t know what came in your mind but today felt special.” Justin remarked with a shy smile before looking down. 

Chengcheng tugs his hand that made him look up. “I’m glad I made you feel special today.” he started with a relieved smile. “And I want to make it clear that I’m serious about what I said earlier.” 

Chengcheng squeezed Justin’s hand. “From now on, we’ll walk to school together, I’ll treat you meals, pick you up and walk you back to your room, and I’ll walk you back home so don’t be surprised anymore.” 

“May I know why you’re doing all this?” Justin curiously replied. “I’ll tell you soon but just let me do all those things and more, okay?” Chengcheng asked back with a hopeful smile. “If that’s what you want then okay. But…” 

“But?” Justin puts on his best puppy look. “Can’t I really know the reason now?” Chengcheng’s heart skipped and he had to take a breath before answering. “I just want to make you feel special every day. That’s all I can say for now.” 

Justin accepted it with a smile. “Okay.” then he pouts. “I guess it’s time for you to go home.” he sadly uttered. Chengcheng chuckles while ruffling his hair. “Stop acting like we don’t live in the same street, Stin.” 

“I thought it’d work for you to stay a bit longer but I guess not.” Justin muttered as he scratches his nape. “It might actually work if you don’t stop being adorable.” Chengcheng offhandedly commented. 

Justin’s eyes sparkled with the information but before he can do anything, Chengcheng squeezed his hand then reluctantly let it go. “As much as I’d love to stay, we both know we can’t do our homework when we’re together.” 

Justin frowns then sighed. “Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Chengcheng smiled. “Okay. Message me when you finish your homework so I can call you.” an excited smile made its way to the younger’s face. “Alright! I’ll finish it early then!” 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

“Cheng, you don’t really have to accompany me here. You can go home first.” Justin said as they sit in the corner table. They are currently at the library after classes because he needs to do research for his essay. 

“Just do your essay and don’t mind me, Stin. I’ll quietly wait here.” Chengcheng retorted while laying his head sideways on the random book he grabbed earlier. Justin only sighed in return.

Only five minutes passed when Justin stops writing and turns to Chengcheng. “Stop staring and go take a nap.” the older smirks at him. “I can’t help it. You look attractive when you concentrate.” 

Chengcheng watches Justin’s cheeks turn crimson. “Are you blushing for me, Stin?” he amusedly asked. Said person lightly slaps his shoulder. “Go home if you’re just here to tease me.” the older chuckles. “Sorry. I’ll stop if I can hold your hand?” 

Justin squints at him. “Did you do all that just so you can hold my hand?” he accusingly retorted. Chengcheng lazily grins. “Perhaps. So can I?” Justin scoffs. “Don’t ask now when you’ve been holding it without my permission for weeks!” 

Chengcheng softly chuckles while grabbing his left hand. “Okay. Go back to your essay. Just wake me up when you’re done.” he instructed as he closes his eyes. Justin smiles to himself before going back to writing. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

“Cheng! What are you doing this summer?” Justin cheerfully asked while flopping on said person’s bed. “I don’t know. You?” Chengcheng replied as he puts his phone down after sneakily snapping a photo of the younger. 

“I’m planning to sign up for a dance class! If you don’t have anything to do then just go with me!” Justin excitedly stated and how can Chengcheng say no to that when he saw how his eyes sparkled? 

“Okay. But why sign up for a class when you’re already a dancer?” Justin crawled towards his side and lays down. “It’s nice to know other kinds of dancing. Also, it’s not like you aren’t a dancer too!” 

“Oh right. Almost forgot about that.” Chengcheng laughs. “Guess we’re improving ourselves instead of just playing video games the entire summer.” Justin approvingly nods. “Yup! And it’s going to be fun because we’re doing it together!” 

Chengcheng smiles. _Together._ He absolutely likes that idea. And it looks like he isn’t the only one because Justin suddenly buried his face in his shoulder. He can see the corner of his lips going upwards just as he saw his cheek turning pink again. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

“Let’s go to the beach, Cheng!” that’s how Justin greeted him earlier when he called and two hours later, Chengcheng finds himself at the beach where they spent most of their summer breaks back in grade school until middle school. 

Justin somehow got the consent from both their parents to let them go to the beach with no one to accompany them. He also got the green light for his driver to just take them there and fetch them later. 

“How did you do it, Stin?” Chengcheng curiously asked as they walk on the beach with Justin three steps ahead of him. The younger turns around with a cheeky smile as he walks backwards. “My charm doesn’t only work on you, Chengcheng.” 

Chengcheng rolls his eyes. “Where are we going, by the way?” Justin halts his steps. “If I told you we’re going to go wherever our feet would take us, will you still follow me?” he responded with a bashful smile. 

“As long as you’re holding my hand.” Chengcheng breathlessly stated. Justin’s eyes glistened in glee then he laid out his hand. Chengcheng took the last steps towards him and grabs it with a delighted smile. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked as he descends the stairs and saw his best friend comfortably sitting on the couch. “I was walking around and thought I’d pass by.” Chengcheng casually explained. 

Justin arches an eyebrow. “Seriously?” Chengcheng grinned. “I also want to ask if you’d like to accompany me for a walk?” the former purses his lips, contemplating whether it’s worth to go out of the house. 

“The weather is nice for an afternoon walk or we could just watch a movie.” Chengcheng offered with a sheepish smile. Justin lightly shakes his head. “Alright. Let’s watch a movie but it’s going to be my treat, okay?” 

Chengcheng was about to protest when Justin gives him a look. “You’ve been treating me for almost two months already, Cheng. Let me treat you once in a while.” the older can only sigh with a nod.

After watching a movie, they decided to walk at the park as they wait for the sun to set. Justin was happily skipping while humming a song and Chengcheng watches with a fond smile. 

When Justin turned around to grin at him, he realizes something. _It’s time._ His heart suddenly pounds in nervousness. He stops walking and just stared at Justin who’s still grinning at him. 

Chengcheng spaces out while thinking of the right words to say and how to actually say them out loud without becoming a mess. He was too lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Justin went towards him. 

“Cheng? You okay?” the younger worriedly asked. Chengcheng blinks and he’s suddenly aware of how close Justin’s face is. With one move, their lips would touch. So he takes a step back as he cleared his throat. 

“I… uhm…” Justin looks at him weirdly but waits for him to continue. “Uhh… h-how d-do I s-say t-this…?” Chengcheng scratches his nape. “Uhh… i-it’s ju-just th-that… I w-want t-to a-ask y-you so-something…” 

Justin tilts his head in that cute way of his. “You can ask me anything, Cheng.” he gently said as his own way to calm him down. Chengcheng sends him a grateful smile. He went close to him again and grasps his hands with his shaking ones. 

Chengcheng took a deep breath before staring into Justin’s eyes. He almost got lost in those eyes and the owner seemed to know so he squeezes his hand in assurance. “Go on. Ask me.” the younger softly encouraged.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Chengcheng nervously uttered. Eyes automatically casting down and shoulders cowering in anxiousness. It was silent for a while that made his heart break into tiny little pieces. 

“Y-you d-don’t ha-have t-to s-say y-yes… I-I’d un-understand… Y-you pr-probably do-don’t f-feel t-the s-same w-way…” Chengcheng disappointedly muttered as he loosens his grip on Justin’s hand. 

Justin let go of one hand while intertwining the other with his. The free hand cups his face and made him look up. Justin warmly stares at him. “Of course, I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Chengcheng’s eyes slowly widened. “For real?” he asked in disbelief. Justin smiles while nodding. A grin forms on Chengcheng’s face. “Thank you, Stin! You wouldn’t regret it! I swear!” he excitedly stated while hugging him. 

He then let go to merrily jump around. Justin couldn’t help but laugh at him. Chengcheng looks like a kid who was granted his most desired gift. _Little did Justin know that it’s literally the reason why._  

Justin shakes his head as Chengcheng continues to skip around with a grin. He subtly exhales so to stop his own heart from thumping in excitement. “I wouldn’t regret when it’s with you.” he whispered to himself as he fondly watches the older.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

“What’s your plan so far?” Zhengting questioned as soon as he sat down. “Wenjun-ge suggested to watch the upcoming fireworks show and since Stin loves fireworks, I’m considering it.” 

“And then I told him they should watch it at the hill so they can have privacy.” Zeren gleefully added. Zhengting considers the idea for a moment before approvingly nodded. “That’s actually a nice idea.”

“But the show wouldn’t start until eight. What can we do while waiting?” Chengcheng voiced out and the others got into thinking mode again. “Aha!” Xinchun exclaimed that got everyone turning to him. 

“You can teach him how to play the guitar! He wanted to learn, right?” he continued proudly. Chengcheng nods as a smile appears on his lips. “You guys are good at this.” he amusedly commented. 

“Of course, we are!” Zeren and Xinchun proclaimed at the same time that got them laughing. Zhengting took that chance to tap Chengcheng’s hand. The younger diverted his attention to him. 

“Have dinner at Bellevue before going to the hill. It’s a new restaurant but I’m sure he will love it there.” Zhengting recommended with a smile. Chengcheng smiles back. “Thank you, ge.”

“Hurt him and I’d hurt you ten times worse.” he lightheartedly threatened but Chengcheng knows he’s serious. “Hurting him isn’t on my plan, ge. But ifI ever do it _unintentionally,_ you have the consent to hurt me in the worst ways possible.”

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

« Good morning, Stin! Can’t wait to see you later! :) » 

As usual, the first thing he does the moment he woke up is to message Justin. He waited for five minutes and when he didn’t receive a reply, “He’s probably still asleep.” Chengcheng fondly shakes his head. 

He woke up on a good note so he turns on his happy playlist and sings along while getting ready for their date later in the afternoon. He’s really excited that he even danced while cooking his brunch. 

After having a satisfying meal, Chengcheng took his time in taking a bath and picking his outfit. He decided on a simple tee and jeans paired with sneakers and his favorite denim jacket. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

Chengcheng was styling his hair when he decided to check his phone. There’s still no response from Justin and it’s already been hours since then. He should be awake by now and Justin would usually reply as soon as he wakes up.

[ ](https://ibb.co/209bxvS)

[ ](https://ibb.co/wywcP0F)

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

[ ](https://ibb.co/7RrsTSK)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0Y1tpZx)

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

“Where are we going, Cheng?” Justin curiously inquired. Chengcheng gives him a grin. “It’s a surprise, Justin.” said person pouts. “Is my outfit even appropriate for whatever we’re going to do? 

Chengcheng scans him from head to toe again. He still couldn’t believe how beautiful Justin looks with a short-sleeved black button down, black fitted jeans and his favorite vans. 

“Yes.” Chengcheng breathlessly answered. “As I’ve said a while ago, you look amazing.” Justin instantly blushes. He cleared his throat. “Please tell me we’re eating first. I haven’t eaten anything since I woke up.” 

Chengcheng disappointedly frowns at him. Justin sheepishly grins. “I was in a hurry to get ready.” the former sighs. “We’re going to Bellevue for early dinner.” the latter lightens up. “Is that the new restaurant?” Chengcheng nods. 

Justin cheered. Chengcheng amusedly stares at him. “You seem so happy about it.” the younger excitedly nods. “I’ve been wanting to go there since it opened but I always forgot because of dance class.” 

“Good thing we’re eating there then.” Chengcheng grins. “Don’t think that me being excited will forget that you grabbed my hand sneakily again, Fan Chengcheng.” he teasingly stated. 

Chengcheng laughs. “And here I thought it’s already normal for us to hold hands.” Justin raises a challenging eyebrow. “It’s only our first date, Cheng. Stop assuming.” he teased that got the older snickering yet he didn’t say anything.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Their dinner didn’t seem like a date because of how comfortable they were and how it felt like they’ve been doing this all along. Yet at the same time, it also felt like they’re getting to know each other again but in a deeper sense. 

Afterwards, Chengcheng’s driver dropped them off at the hill. Justin confusedly looks at the older. “What are we doing here?” Chengcheng sat on the mat he laid out then pats the space beside him. “Come on, sit down.” 

Justin obliges but the look remains on his face. “Are we having a picnic at night? And just after we ate?” Chengcheng laughs. “No. We’re not.” Justin raises an eyebrow. “Then what?” 

Chengcheng lightly shakes his head. “Such an impatient baby.” Justin felt his cheeks warm up with the nickname. Luckily, the older was busy getting something so he didn’t saw it. “We’re going to watch something but it’s not until later so…” 

Chengcheng raises a guitar with a grin. “I’ll teach you how to play first!” Justin’s eyes widen. “Yey!” then his eyebrows met. “Wait. Where did you get that?” the older only shrugs before handing him the guitar. 

Justin tried to strum what he thought was a melody yet it produced a weird sound that got him pouting at his failed attempt. Chengcheng giggles beside him that made him glare at him. 

“This is why I’m here to teach you, Stin.” he sweetly placated before wordlessly maneuvering Justin to sit in front of him so he can wrap his arms around him and put his hands over his on the guitar. 

All the while, Justin is speechless and profusely blushing from cheeks to ears. His heart is hammering just as he feels butterflies fluttering nonstop on his stomach. Chengcheng seemed oblivious of his inner turmoil as he starts teaching him. 

Justin couldn’t concentrate because he’s _too_ close. Chengcheng’s head is on his right side and he could feel him more than he could hear him. Justin isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not. _Probably not since he couldn’t remember anything._  

“Stin? Are you listening?” Chengcheng worriedly asked when he’s been too quiet. Justin cleared his throat, feels it drying up from the sheer thought of Chengcheng basically back hugging him if it weren’t for the guitar on his lap. 

“Ye-yeah. So this is D, right?” he quickly diverted. Chengcheng pauses but didn’t ask further as he continued to guide him. Justin gives his all to concentrate on the chords and not the arms around him or the warm tickle of breath on his side.

Two hours later, Chengcheng’s phone alarm reminded him of the fireworks show. “Alright. That’s all for tonight. I’ll teach you again next time.” Justin reluctantly hands him back the guitar then looks at him expectantly. “Teach me tomorrow!” 

Chengcheng nods with a smile. “What’s the alarm for?” Justin questioned and before the older can answer, a blast resonated far away from them. Justin got startled while Chengcheng chuckles. 

“That’s the alarm for. Look in front, Stin.” he gestured in front of them just as another blast went out. Justin’s eyes widen as different hues paint the night sky as quickly as it came. 

He turns to Chengcheng who’s smiling at the sky. “You did all that?” he asked in disbelief. Chengcheng sheepishly scratches his nape. “I wish I did. But that’s a fireworks show.” 

Justin giggles then he softly pats Chengcheng’s cheek. “It’s still beautiful though. Thank you.” he quietly yet tenderly uttered. Chengcheng turns to him, beaming. “Anything for you, Stin.” he grasps his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

Chengcheng lets Justin watch the fireworks show as he tries to calm his nervous beating heart. He does this by staring at the younger who’s watching with a big smile on his face while the burst of colors illuminates his eyes. 

The longer he stares, the easier his heart relaxes as he feels warmth enveloping his entire being. “Hey, Stin?” he softly called out. Justin hums as he turns to him. Chengcheng cleared his throat. 

“Uhm… I was just wondering if… you know… if you can be my boyfriend?” he nervously uttered then quickly adds, “Or I could be yours. Just, you know, either way, we’re each other’s boyfriends like, uhm, you know, us in a relationship and---“ 

Chengcheng was beyond stunned when Justin quickly pecks his lips. “You talk too much, Cheng.” he explained with a faint blush on his cheeks. “I understand what you’re trying to say.” 

“And?” Chengcheng expectedly retorted. “And well… you know…” the blush on Justin’s cheeks are becoming prominent by the second. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.” he quietly muttered, eyes avoiding Chengcheng’s. 

Chengcheng’s eyes slowly widen. “For real!?” he excitedly exclaimed. Justin shyly nods. Chengcheng was about to hug him when he realized something. “I haven’t even confessed yet!” he stated in disbelief of himself.

“It should be confession first _then_ I’d ask you to be mine! Oh my gosh! I just ruined it!” Justin wholeheartedly laughs. Chengcheng cowers in embarrassment. “Please stop laughing. It’s already humiliating enough as it is.” 

Justin reduces his laugh to soft giggles before making him turn to look at him. Chengcheng is pouting like a child that he couldn’t help but pinch his cheeks. “You’re _sooooo_ cute, Chengcheng!” 

Said person was about to frown when, “Hey! No frowning! It’s a happy day!” Justin instantly instructed. Chengcheng was about to retaliate when he puts a finger on his lips. “You’ve been doing all the talking, let me do it now, alright?” 

When the older nodded, Justin sweetly smiles at him. “There’s no need for a confession, Cheng. We’ve been best friends for years and I know you. Remember what they always say about us?” 

“That we’re too much to handle when together?” Chengcheng confusedly responded that got Justin chuckling. “No. Not _that._ I’m talking about them telling us that we often don’t need words to understand each other.” 

Justin grasps his hands. “I’ve been thinking about it since then and well… it’s true. Most of the time, you already know what I want or what I’m thinking about even when I haven’t said anything yet.” he chuckles as memories flashed thru him. 

“And it’s vice versa because you understand me more than I understand myself at times.” Chengcheng supplied with a soft smile. Justin solemnly nods. “That’s why I know what you feel because…” he intertwined their hands. 

“I like you too.” Justin tenderly uttered while staring into Chengcheng’s eyes that sparkled when he said those words. “I really really really like you right now, Stin.” Chengcheng dreamily muttered under his breath. 

His heart is starting to fill with fondness and adoration for the younger boy. Chengcheng feels warmth flowing thru him and it feels like it’s about to burst just like the fireworks still painting the sky. 

Chengcheng pulls him in a hug and Justin reciprocates it by burying his face between his neck and shoulder. They stayed like that until the show ended and all that’s up in the sky are the twinkling stars and the bright full moon. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

On their way home, Chengcheng randomly and excitedly started talking about all the things they could do and Justin is very much endeared. “For our next date, we can go to a cat café! Or to the amusement park so we can try the extreme rides!” 

Chengcheng’s eyes widen as another idea pops in his mind. “Or! We could go to the aquarium park or the zoo since you love animals!” his voice gets more animated by the second. “Perhaps we can do both!” 

Chengcheng is visibly buzzing in eagerness that Justin couldn’t help but giggle. The older tilted his head in a silent question. “You’re so adorable when you get so excited, Cheng. It makes me happy to see you this happy.” he softly said. 

Chengcheng instantly blushed and Justin giggles again. “Please stop being adorable, Cheng. My heart is already so full of you right now. I’m afraid it might burst any second.” 

“It’ll be fair then because I just felt my heart burst because of your giggles and eye smile and your soft voice and you holding my hand and just everything you do.” Chengcheng seriously stated yet the loving smile on his face says otherwise. 

Justin was stunned and Chengcheng didn’t know what to say next so they just stared at each other. It was broken when both of them started giggling until they’re both wholeheartedly laughing.

“Our friends would hate us for being too sappy.” Justin remarked. Chengcheng nonchalantly shrugs. “They have to deal with it because it’s going to be like that from now.” he playfully winks that made Justin laugh again. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

It’s already been weeks since they became boyfriends and all is going well until today. Chengcheng is currently at the couch, arms crossed, lips pursed, forehead knitted, eyes glaring at the scene across him. 

The scene had been a regular one ever since he surprised his boyfriend with his favorite animal yet he couldn’t get used to it. And why would he when the small creature takes all his boyfriend’s attention away from him? 

With that in mind, Chengcheng finds himself pouting and frowning at the same time. That’s how Justin finds him when he turned around to ask him why he’s been so quiet. 

Justin couldn’t stop the laugh escaping his lips that made his boyfriend glare at him. “What’s so funny, Huang Minghao?” Chengcheng demanded. Justin shakes his head with a grin while sitting beside him.

“Are you jealous of Tinbao again?” Justin amusedly asked back. Chengcheng rolls his eyes and turns his back to him while mumbling incoherently. Justin fights the urge to laugh again.

 _This is why people assume I’m the older one._ Justin thinks with a fond smile. He then pokes his boyfriend’s arm. “Why did you surprise me with Tinbao when you’re going to be jealous of him?” he cheekily questioned.

Chengcheng huffs. “I just want you to be happy! But I didn’t know he’d take all your attention away!” he childishly whined. Justin’s heart soared on the first sentence and he lightly chuckles on the last. 

He hears his boyfriend grumbling to himself and an idea pops in his mind. Chengcheng stiffens when he feels Justin giving him a back hug while nuzzling his neck and showering it with feather-like kisses.

Chengcheng slowly uncurls and relaxes to the familiar touch as he leans back. He happily hums, enjoying the attention he’s finally getting from his boyfriend. But he tensed again when Justin whispered in his ear. 

“You’re still my baobei even though we have Tinbao.” Chengcheng’s eyes slowly widen as he slowly turns to face him. “D-did y-you j-just…?” Justin smirks. “Did I what?” Chengcheng stared at him for a short while then his forehead creased.

“That’s the first time you called me baobei or anything other than my name.” Chengcheng wondered out loud. Justin snickered before lightly poking his nose. “Stop being jealous of Tinbao, okay? The poor cat didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I will if you’ll call me baobei from now on.” Chengcheng lightheartedly demanded. Justin rolls his eyes. “I’ve been calling you baobei but you just don’t hear it.” he deadpanned. 

Chengcheng’s eyes widened again but before he can respond, Justin is back on the carpet playing with Tinbao. He could only pout to himself before reluctantly joining them. Justin quickly kisses the pout away and Chengcheng is back to smiling. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

“Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! Chengcheng help me!!!” Justin loudly exclaimed. “Where are you!?” Chengcheng quickly retorted. “Outside! In the garden!” Justin cried out as he tries to find a hiding place. 

“I told you to stay with me! You know you only have a few shots left!” Chengcheng annoyingly huffs. “Sorry! I thought they wouldn’t find me here!” Justin quietly reasoned out. 

Chengcheng quickly shoots the rest in front of him before running outside to find his boyfriend hiding behind the bushes. He deems it safe enough so he starts shooting everything in sight. 

It went on until the screen flashes ‘YOU WIN!’ in bold red letters. Justin springs out of the couch. “WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!” he repeatedly cheered. “Technically, _I_ won since I finished them all.” Chengcheng proudly proclaimed.

Justin stops his happy dance to slump his body on him. Chengcheng groans as he knocked him out of breath for a second. “Thanks for saving me from the monsters, Cheng!” the younger gleefully uttered. 

Chengcheng fights off the urge to roll his eyes when his boyfriend engulfs him in a hug. “Not to be cheesy but you know I’ll protect you from any harm. In games and even more in real life.” he lowly responded. 

Justin leans back a bit to smile at him. “I know and I’d do the same for you, baobei.” his smile turns to a smirk when he saw Chengcheng blush. “It’s been a month of me calling you baobei and you’re still blushing?” 

Chengcheng blushes more but scoffs at him while lightly pushing him away. “It’s been a month of me blushing and you’re still teasing me about it.” he retorted with sarcasm and Justin only laughs wholeheartedly in return. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

“When are you coming home?” Chengcheng questioned with a sad tone. “I just arrived at the hotel, Cheng.” Justin replied while unpacking. “Stop that and go home already.” the older childishly requested as he watches him from the screen. 

Justin halts hanging his clothes as he laughs. “Stop being silly, baobao. Do you really miss me that much already?” he looks at the screen to watch Chengcheng eagerly nodding. 

Justin sits on the bed with a smile. “I’m coming home in two days, Cheng. I’ll bring lots of souvenirs for you and Tinbao.” he tried reassuring him but only got a pouting Chengcheng in return. 

“But I miss you this---” Chengcheng spreads his arms as wide as he can. “much already!” he replied with Justin’s ultimate weakness. “Oh no. Do not give me the puppy look, Fan Chengcheng.” the younger quickly ordered. 

“Why? Will that make you come home tonight?” Chengcheng cheekily inquired. Justin sighs. “How about I ask my parents to invite yours so you can follow tomorrow? Will that make my baobao stop sulking?” he sweetly suggested. 

Chengcheng tilts his head in thought then he instantly grins. “That’s a great idea, baby! Why didn’t I think of that? My parents would surely say yes so I’m going to pack now!” he excitedly announced. 

“Alright. I’ll end this call so you can pack there while I unpack here.” Justin remarked. “No. Let it be. I still want to see you, baby.” he lovingly said and Justin can only shake his head with fondness. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

Chengcheng finds himself falling for Justin as more days pass by. It’s inevitable yet he’s still astounded when he realized how much he loves him. So now that they’re back at the hill to watch another fireworks show, he made sure to let him know. 

He wordlessly grasps Justin’s hands and made him turn to him. Chengcheng takes a deep breath and the younger instantly knows he has something to say so he quietly waits for him. 

“We’ve been official for half a year already and well, uhm, I have a lot of things I want to say but I don’t know why they’re not coming out so I’m just winging this.” Chengcheng nervously started. Justin intertwined their hands in reassurance. 

Chengcheng smiles at him before exhaling out his worries. “There are 7.7 billion people in this world but my universe only has one and it’s you, Huang Minghao.” he unintentionally remarked. 

He groans when he realizes what he said. “That’s so cheesy!” Justin softly giggles while squeezing his hands. “You can do this, Chengcheng. I believe in you.” he gently encouraged. 

Chengcheng takes another deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is… _I love you._ ” he sincerely muttered. Justin’s breath hitched. It’s the first time he heard him say it and he’s beyond stunned. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Stin. I just want you to know what I feel. And what I’m feeling right now is that I love you and I don’t think I’ll ever stop feeling it.” Chengcheng supplied when the quietness grew. 

Justin abruptly hugs him tight and he automatically wrapped his arms around his waist. “I love you too, Cheng.” the younger softly whispered in his ear. A genuine smile instantly appears on his face as he pulls him closer and hugs him tighter. 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

“Hi, Cheng!” Justin greets as soon as he walks inside the older’s room. “Not that I don’t want you here but why are you here? I thought you’re busy with homework?” Chengcheng curiously asked. 

“I finished the homework I was telling you about and I want to show it to you!” Justin cheerfully explained. “Now, I want you to sit on your bed and don’t talk until I’m done.” he added as he lightly pushes his boyfriend.

Chengcheng confusedly obliges. He watches his boyfriend get his guitar out of its case then sitting in front of him with it on his lap. “I lied, okay? I don’t really have homework. I was busy for the past few days because I was composing.” 

Chengcheng feels his heart picking up its beat as ideas slowly form in his mind. “This is still a rough draft but I’m too excited so I want you to hear it already.” Justin nervously explained. 

He then took a deep breath before playing the guitar. Justin then softly starts singing and Chengcheng saw his heart flew up the sky. His vision zooms in on his boyfriend who’s looking at him with warmth. 

There are thousand different emotions bursting inside him and Chengcheng doesn’t know what to do. When his sight starts blurring, he realizes he’s starting to cry out of pure happiness and affection for the boy in front of him. 

Chengcheng quickly wipes the tears and he focuses on Justin again. The younger’s eyes are glistening too and he has to pause for a moment to swallow the lump on his throat before continuing. 

Once the song ended, Justin carefully puts the guitar on the floor before expectantly looking at Chengcheng. “Well? How’s that?” the older suddenly tugs him enough to envelop him in a tight hug. 

“It’s beautiful, baby.” Chengcheng breathlessly remarked. Justin returns the hug with a smile. “I made it for you, baobei.” Chengcheng pulls him as close as he can. “I love you, Justin.” said person tightens the hug. “I love you more, Cheng.” 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ 

Justin runs around the flower patch with Tinbao while Chengcheng watches them from the mat under the tree with a big smile on his face. Even after spending years with him, Chengcheng still couldn’t believe Justin is a part of his life.

They’ve been best friends since grade school, became official in high school, and now, they just graduated university yet they’re still together and stronger than ever. Their relationship had been through a lot but they always persevere in the end. 

And Chengcheng knows it’s only going to get better from now on. Although there’s still a long journey ahead, he believes that at the end of it all, he and Justin will still be together. 

Because just like what Justin sang to him years ago, _no matter how hard the road is, we’ll still go on._ Chengcheng warmly smiles at the memory before tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend and writing on his notebook. _I’m here and I’ll always be._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
